


I Love U So Much That Ur No One’s But Mine

by ElloMenoP



Series: Card Prompted Porn [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic ignores Heavy on the battle field and he gets a bit jealous as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love U So Much That Ur No One’s But Mine

“MEDIC!”

 

Medic kept his medigun focused on Demoman, ignoring the call from his large partner.

 

“Doktor! Come here!” Heavy was hunched down behind a crate closest to the bomb they were supposed to prevent from being detonated. The Russian had been hounding him all day, more than usual, and Medic was tired of being called for like a dog.

 

The German turned his back on Heavy and urged his medigun to heal faster, to build the ubercharge quicker, and finish this battle now rather than later. The demolitions expert in front of him yelled a battle cry and hoisted his grenade launcher in the air, he ran forward into the fray and Medic followed. He blocked out the angry look he received from Heavy and ignored his call once more.

 

He fought besides the Scotsman for some time, alternating between healing him and fighting off the enemy with his syringe gun. It was exhilarating to step out from behind Heavy’s shadow for once, to feel blood splatter against his face and lab coat and knowing it was his hands that caused it, rather than the Russian’s bullets. It left him with a sadistic need to cause more harm. He left the safety of Demoman’s side and targeted a Scout, aimed his gun and fired.

 

“Doktor!” This time Heavy took the effort to grab Medic by the shoulder and haul him around, completely spoiling his shot. “Come with me!”

 

“ _Nein_! You can fend for yourself!” Medic yelled. Heavy roared with pain when the Scout filled him with buckshot, he called for his partner again.

 

“What’s the matter, fatty? Trouble in paradise?” The enemy Scout laughed and fired another shot at the Russian.

 

“Medic!” Heavy yelled, covering his embarrassment by filling the Scout with bullets.

 

“Sorry  _mien liebe_.” Medic did not sound the least bit sorry as he rocket jumped with Soldier toward the enemy.

 

\---

 

Medic entered his infirmary feeling worn out, but satisfied over the day’s battle. He smiled as he peeled off his blood soaked gloves and remembered the Spy’s screams. Slowly he shed his lab coat, boots, and unbuttoned his vest. He was prepared to relax into his office chair and record his kills for the day.

 

Two large hands grabbed him from behind and slammed him over his desk. The hands were harsh, the fingers pressed into his sides trying to leave bruises, and the fingernails were pinching into his skin. The hands pulled him back and slammed him down once more, a single hand snaking around his neck to hold him in place. When he hit the desk a third time Medic felt arousal wash over him, his cock twitched at the bite of the fingernails.

 

“What was today?” A gruff voice demanded.

 

Medic knew it was Heavy, knew it long before the man seized him, the sound of his thundering footfalls and his distinct odor was something Medic had memorized. He also knew exactly what the man was referring to, he spent nearly the entire battle healing others, ignoring his lover’s frustrated cries. “I was doing my job,” he answered coldly.

 

He would not be criticized or chastised for making his own decisions, for following better strategies. He even ventured to move in Heavy’s grip but found the hand on his neck and the other pressed into the small of his back to be immobilizing. At the very least, he could set his face into a proud expression and wait for Heavy to make his move.

 

“Your job is to follow me,” He ground out, the rage bubbling just beneath the surface. “You heal Soldier, Demoman, even little Pyro before me.”

 

“Oh did that make you jealous?” Medic mocked his lover, but then gave a small cry when he was pulled back and thrown to the ground. His glasses fell from his face and skittered across the floor, and his knees ached with the pain from the collision. “I am not required to-” He went to turn over and face his partner, to challenge him for more, for everything Heavy could throw at him, but a boot stomped onto his back to prevent him from moving. 

 

“What is next?” Heavy’s tone was still bitter, but also condescending. “You heal Soldier then follow him to bed?” The large man pressed his boot down further, forcing a dull pain to settle into Medic’s back. “You spread your legs for him? Let him fuck you?” He cursed and muttered something in Russian that Medic was sure meant, ‘little slut.’ Then he gave a dismissive grunt and said, “You’d like it.”

 

With every insult, Heavy had pushed his dirty boot further into Medic back, adding more pressure to increase the pain. For a moment, Medic was scared that the man would apply his full weight and snap his spine in half, killing both him and the mood. Then the boot disappeared and Medic sighed with relief, two hands grabbed him once again and flipped him over. When he saw Heavy’s face he was excited to see the same mask he wore for battles, nostrils flaring and eyes bright with intent, his mouth was downturned in a sneer, and every feature of his demeanor was a warning sign, ‘pain ahead.’

 

The doctor had to bite his cheek to keep the welcoming smile from blossoming on his face, he schooled his lips into a frown and spat out his own insults. He growled when Heavy knelt and ripped at Medic’s belt and trousers, and he got slammed into the floor again as punishment. Two large hands left him naked from the waist down even as Medic fought to keep his pants in place, his growing erection undaunted by the cold air or violent hands. “Doktor is smart man, but cannot understand simple fact.” 

 

Medic shoved frantically at the hand that pawed at his dress shirt. “Oh that is rich! Tell me, what is it that I can’t understand? That you are some jealous brute? Some large, jealous, brute that throws temper tantrums when I don’t give him attention?” He retorted sourly.

 

The slap that followed left Medic’s cheek stinging and red, there would be a bruise by morning, a purple splotch over his cheek bone. The doctor nearly turned his face so Heavy could slap the other cheek, almost asked him to repeat his action, but he snapped his mouth shut, more eager to find out what Heavy had planned for him not what he wished would happen.

 

“ _Da_ , Heavy is jealous,” the man admitted. “Heavy is jealous because you belong only to him.” A strong statement that was followed by a strong action, Heavy ripped apart Medic’s dress shirt sending buttons flying all over the infirmary. “Not Soldier.” He handled his lover harshly, gripping one wrist in his hand while the other yanked the shirt away. “Not Demoman.” Medic was pushed flat against the cold, linoleum floor. “Only Heavy,” he finished with snarl.

 

From somewhere in the pile of discarded clothes, Heavy found a small bottle of lube he flicked open the cap and reached for Medic. The doctor scrambled to flee, shuffling backwards on his hands in a silly crab walk. Heavy closed one meaty paw around his ankle and yanked him back into place. He splayed the doctor out on the floor and placed his knee over the Medic’s thigh to keep him from fully closing his legs. Heavy drizzled lube haphazardly between Medic’s cheeks, and over his thighs.

 

Medic shivered at the sudden feel of cold liquid, then he tensed when Heavy’s fat fingers groped at him. One finger breeched him as the large man said, “You are all mine.” Medic grunted as the finger pivoted and stretched him, a burning sensation radiating from the ring of muscle. “I can do whatever I want,” Heavy stated, and added two more thick fingers.

 

“Aah,” the doctor grunted and panted, working himself through the pain and waiting for the pleasure to kick in. The three fingers twisted inside him, choosing to punish him, ignoring his prostate and stretching him to his limits. Jolts of pain danced from his between his cheeks and up his spine and ended at the tip of his penis. With every jab of Heavy’s fingers and every callous comment Medic jerked with pleasure. The sensation of being filled to capacity by those fingers was only ever surpassed by the feeling of Heavy huge cock inside him.

 

“Whatever I want,” Heavy repeated with a sharp twist of his fingers. 

 

“Yeesss, do whatever you want,” Medic moaned.

 

The fingers stopped and they were gone. Medic was grabbed by his neck, pulled close enough for the German to feel hot breath on his face. He was forced to look Heavy in the eye. “I can hurt you,” he growled.

“Please.” The doctor’s voice was thick and raspy.

 

The hand around his neck squeezed and Medic felt his airways constrict and his eyes water. Heavy’s lips slid across the doctor’s in a small kiss. “I can be nice.” 

 

Medic could not return the kiss, not with a hand choking him.

 

Heavy noted this, and threw him back down to the floor, coughing and gasping. Heavy stood and began undressing, pulling off his gloves and shirt, then unbuckling his belt. When he was naked he sat on the cold floor and pulled Medic between his legs, the doctor’s back to his chest. His fingers curled around Medic’s dick and pumped him lazily while he fixed his mouth around the doctor’s throat. He bit hard, “I can leave bruises.”  

 

“Yes,” Medic consented with a breathy moan. “Yes, Heavy, bruise me. Hit me,” he begged, and ground his ass against Heavy’s hard cock. The large man responded with his hands, one still stroking the doctor lazily, the other came forward and slapped his balls. Medic grunted and jumped at the impact, but thrust forward into Heavy’s hand all the same. Heavy was unrelenting, he smacked Medic’s balls until they were red and throbbing, until the doctor was squirming and grunting, “Ja! Ja! More!”

 

“You still do not understand,” Heavy barked and squeezed his fingers around Medic’s base painfully. “Heavy decides when there is more, when there is less. When it hurts, when it feels good.” He curled the rest of his fingers around Medic’s length and clutched him too tight to be pleasurable. “You are mine!”

 

Medic was tossed from Heavy’s lap and forced onto his hands and knees, his knees would be badly bruised by the end of the night, they’d match the bruise on his cheek. Heavy had found the lube again and forced his fingers deep into Medic once more, this time intent on finding his prostate. “Every inch of you is mine, every bit.” Heavy ran his free hand over Medic’s side and chest, like collector would caress a treasured item. His fingertips brushed against the spongey bundle of nerves and Medic shuddered and cried out, “Ja! All yours!”

 

The fingers continued to prod at that spot while Heavy grumbled on about his possession, his other hand fondling the doctor as he spoke. “You belong to no one else, not even you.”

 

“Ahh! Yes, Heavy I’m all yours!” Medic moaned. 

 

The Russian withdrew his fingers and coated his his hard cock in lube, he alined himself with Medic’s hole and shoved in. 

 

His partner howled with pleasure, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

Heavy refrained from any gentle use, when he entered Medic he pushed his cock all the way in until he was balls deep, his thick cock stretching the doctor even further. It was a fast and hard thrust in, and Medic yelled to keep the pain from getting the better of him. Once the burning sensation around his anus reached its peak he begged, “More!  _Mein liebe_ , more!”

 

Heavy’s face twisted into a grin, only his doctor would demand that. Medic was like no other man he’d been with, everyone else he had to worry over, he had to be gentle with. Not Medic, the man was a pain slut, no matter how rough Heavy got, how many bruises he’d leave, how many welts he’d decorate his body with Medic would always turn over and ask for more. It was both rousing and infuriating. He longed for a night when he succeeded, when he’d push Medic beyond his limits and the man would cry out a safe word. Then and only then would he be satisfied, knowing that he was the only man who pushed Medic to the brink.

 

“Ahhh, my Heavy!” Medic panted and pushed back against his lover’s thrusts. “I will only ever be yours!”

 

Heavy clamped a hand around Medic neck and pushed his face into the linoleum floor, he doubled his efforts and fucked with quick, shallow, thrusts. He felt a surge of arousal at Medic’s promise, and the feel of Medic clenching around him with each thrust was driving him to the edge of orgasm quicker than he expected. He almost couldn’t break his pace, couldn’t stop from digging his fingers into Medic’s hips, from leaving moon-shaped red marks in his skin. He couldn’t ease his thrusting, not with the man groaning encouragement and looking so provocative.

 

The doctor was covered in a fine sheen of sweat making him glisten and smell musky, his hair was mussed and falling about his flushed face in sweaty, wet tendrils. On his hands and knees, panting and making guttural moans, with Heavy’s cock buried deep inside of him he looked the picture of debauchery. The way the doctor’s hands would clutch at the tiled floor, seeking purchase, something to drive his need into but failing to find anything at all in the smooth floor was forcing Heavy’s mind to revisit other nights. Seeing him scramble to hold onto something was so similar to the way he’d buck and squirm when tied down, trying everything in his power to give his aching cock attention, but always just out of reach of relief.

 

Every image of Medic in leather, in cuffs, gagged or begging was floating through Heavy’s mind and straight to his dick, and the thought that brought him the closest to orgasm was the knowledge that Medic was all his.

 

“Say it,” he demanded.

 

The doctor grunted as Heavy’s cock brushed against his prostate and sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his body. He couldn’t even feel the pain in his knees anymore, he was solely focused on the feel of Heavy rocking in and out of him, of the delightful pressure building up in his cock and the way his balls still throbbed with a bit of pain from Heavy’s slaps. He barely managed to choke out, “All yours.”

 

“Again!”

 

“ _JA_! Yours, I’m all yours, Heavy!” This time Medic screamed it loud, threw his head back and cried out for his partner. 

 

Heavy could feel his balls draw tight, feel the pressure in his testicles and penis reach its peak and he gave a long, low grunt when he came. A tingling sensation filled his groin, most intense in the tip of his penis and rolling out in waves as he continued to rock into Medic. He felt little sparks of pleasure with each spurt of cum until the waves slowly faded and he fell forward into a warm afterglow.

 

He fought the instinct to pull out and collapse, to relax and enjoy the voided feeling in his balls and the afterglow. He stayed inside Medic, the way the doctor liked, and reached around to grasp his length and stroked him quickly. Heavy brought his other hand forward to fondle the doctor’s balls, to squeeze them harshly and pull them away from his body. His doctor gasped and shuddered, close to the edge and just waiting to be pushed. Heavy pressed his lips to Medic’s ear and said, “Mine. All mine.”

 

Medic spasmed and twisted in Heavy’s hands, pushing forward and still trying to grasp the linoleum floor. His skin and muscles felt too tight, he felt like every ounce of him wanted to leave his body through his cock, and with Heavy’s softening length still pressed against his prostate he was ready to spill out. He went stiff, every muscle poised and ready to take the impact of his orgasm. “Ahh, Heavy!” He cried out and came in spurts into Heavy’s hands. He fell forward, pressing his forehead to the cool tile while his body twitched and emptied everything he had, bliss filling his body in place of his need.

 

He took steadying breaths while he rode out the last of his orgasm, gradually regaining his senses and acknowledging his lover’s actions. Heavy pulled out of Medic gently and laid down beside him, the cold of the floor seeping into his heated body and cooling his massive form. He pulled the doctor close, wrapping one large arm around him and murmured in Russian, “ _Ya lyublyu tebya_. You belong to me.”

 

Medic nuzzled his face into Heavy’s shoulder, too content to form words, despite the hard ground he relaxed fully into Heavy’s arms and shut his eyes. He grumbled when the man jostled him.

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“Yes, I’ve heard you a million times,” he replied, irritated. “I’m yours, all yours. Are you satisfied?”

 

Heavy nestled his face into Medic’s hair and inhaled deeply. “Not that. The other thing.”

 

Medic paused, trying to register what the man had said. “Ah,  _ja_ ,” he said with a hint of a laugh. “I love you too,  _mien liebe_.”


End file.
